


New Beginnings

by Kaimu



Series: A World of Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First year of Merlin and Arthur in Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be one looooooooooooooooooong fic/series.
> 
> In this first year there won't be any romantic pairings yet, but friendships will be formed and possible enemies might show up. 
> 
> I don't know if I've got all the characters I'm gonna use put up already, but if there are more I will add them.

**~~--~~Revelations and Celebrations~~--~~**

 

 

“Father?” Uther looked up from his newspaper, seeing his son stand in the doorway with a rather large envelope in his hand. “What is this? It has this weird seal on it.”

Uther didn’t even need a closer look, he knew exactly what it was and cringed inside. It was time to tell his son who; or better said what he really was.

“Come have a seat, son.”

Arthur, Uther’s son, frowned, making his way into the room , fiddling with the envelope in his hand and took a seat.

“Something wrong?”

Uther swallowed, then took a deep breath. “There’s something you need to know about your mother.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. This was the first time he heard his father talk about his mother. He knew she had died at his birth, which made him feel incredibly guilty, and that his father had loved her dearly. That was about everything he knew of the woman whom everyone called his mother.

“Tell me.” He said, he couldn’t help it if his voice came out kind of breathy. 

“Your mother,” a small pause, “Was a sorcerer.”

“What?” Arthur exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and paced around the room, his father’s small study. “Mom was a- a witch?”

“She liked the word sorcerer more.” Uther replied as calmly as possible. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just thought it was better to keep it a secret. There’s no use for hiding now, though. Not now you’ve received that letter.”

Arthur stared down at the letter in his hand again. He still hadn’t opened it. 

“You know what this is, then.” It wasn’t a question.

Uther nodded, “Yes. You should open it. It will keep arriving until they know you’ve actually read it.”

Arthur’s eyes widened again, then his father nodded and he quickly opened the envelope. In it was a letter, written on old parchment. He quickly scanned it before looking back at his father.

“Hogwarts?” he looked incredibly confused. “What’s Hogwarts?”

“You’ve read the letter, so you should know that it’s a school.”

“I figured that out, yes. It’s not a normal school though, is it?”

“It’s a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Arthur asked, still a little confused. “I’m not a wizard, am I.” His father was silent. “Am I?”

Uther sighed, looking everywhere but at his son. Especially not into his eyes. “You might have gained some of your mother’s…abilities.”

Arthur stood stock-still, staring at his father with wide eyes and his jaw dropped to the floor. “I have magic?”

“Yes,” Uther answered quietly, “I believe you have.”

Arthur was still staring at his father, when suddenly some memories popped into his mind. Weird stuff that had happened around him that no one had ever seemed tob e able to explain, or he thought that they just didn’t want to. Now he knew better. Now he knew that they couldn’t, because they didn’t know what had happened either.

“That’s why the teachers sometimes looked strangely at me.”

“They don’t know you have magic, my son. Nobody knows but me.”

Arthur still had so many questions. He stared down at the letter again. “They want me to attend to this school.”

“I suspected as much.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

“That is your choice, my son.” Uther said, finally looking at Arthur. “But if you want to learn more about your powers. How to use them…then I’d suggest you should go.”

Arthur looked into his father’s eyes, then nodded once. “Then I’ll go. How do I inform the school that I’ll be coming?”

Uther looked out of the window, to the sky, a small smile gracing his face. “Don’t worry. They already know.”

Arthur didn’t know what this meant. How could they possibly know that he was coming? But he trusted his father and, well…it was a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry after all.

Arthur nodded once more, then turned to leave, but suddenly stopped. Of all the questions he still had, and hoped would someday be answered, there was one that stood out to him more than any other.

“Father?”

“Yes?”

“If mom had magic, then why didn’t she protect herself from dying?”

Uther’s face fell, just for a second, and looked away from his son again.

“I don’t know.”

Arthur, for once, didn’t believe his father. But he had seen the look on his face, if only briefly, he decided to leave it, just for now.

He had a lot of other stuff to be thinking about right now any way. Like where would he get his school books?

He had never heard of Diagon Alley in his life before.

\--……………………….—

“Merlin!” Gwaine was running excitedly through the streets, shouting for his friend who was waiting for him just at the corner of the next street then he was in. “Merlin, I’ve got it! I’ve got a letter!”

Merlin grinned, waving at his friend with a big envelope; a similar one as his friend had clasped in his right hand while he was running towards him.

“I’ve received mine as well.” Merlin grinned when his friend came to a stop in front of him. “It’s quite exciting, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, it bloody hell is.” Gwaine grinned back, “I’ve been waiting for ages for this letter to arrive and now it’s finally here.”

“Do you know when you’re gonna get your stuff for school? I was hoping wde could go together, maybe…”

“Of course we’ll go together.”

Merlin smiled, a little relieved. “Alright. How about this Friday?”

“Friday it is.” Gwaine was already walking away again when he called over his shoulder. “I’ll see you then, Merlin.”

Merlin just smiled and gave a wave to his friend. He knew what Gwaine was gonna do… He was gonna brag to his other friends. Or at least to those who had magic as well. The muggles; the normal, non-magical, people, wouldn’t even understand, so it was better that they didn’t know.

Merlin himself was a bit more reserved. Oh yes, he was happy and he was gonna celebrate, with his mother. He didn’t have a father, he had left a long time ago, before Merlin was even born, but he was the one Merlin got the magic from. His mother was just a muggle, but she was the most important person to Merlin, ever.

“Mom?” Merlin called out when he came back home after his grocery shopping. “Mom, are you home?”

“I’m in the kitchen.” 

Merlin smiled, holding the grocery bag in one hand and holding the other one, with the envelope in it, behind his back. 

“Have you got everything I asked for?” Hunith, Merlin’s mother, asked almost reflexively. She knew her son a little too well.

“Of course I do,” Merlin huffed, “I’m not stupid.” His mother gave him a look to which Merlin rolled his eyes. “Anyway. I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?”

“No need to sound so scared,” Merlin laughed, then pulled the envelope from behind his back. “Look what arrived this morning before I went to school.”

His mother’s eyes widened and almost dropped a can she had picked out of the bag, “Is this-“

“A letter from Hogwarts? I believe it is.”

Hunith let out a noise between a happy cry and a sob, then pulled her son to her chest. “I’m so happy for you!” she pulled back to look into his eyes. “This calls for a celebration. You should invite Will too.”

Merlin sighed. He had sort of expected this. “He wouldn’t understand, mom.”

“Maybe not. But at least that way he’ll know where you are when you don’t come back to school after summer.”

“You’re right. I’ll call him.”

Hunith smiled, then started unpacking the groceries from the bag while Merlin went to the phone.

Will was Merlin’s best friend, aside from Gwaine, so ha had a right to know what was going on. Besides, Will was one of the only “normal” people who knew about Merlin’s magic. It was only right that he knew where his friend would be and not be worried sick.

It promised to be a real celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Merlin fandom. I hope I will do it justice :)


End file.
